Rock House
by ellsooo
Summary: Imagine if Rock was banned? "The Acadamy was perfect. Control. Order. Broadway was everyone's goal. Until Santana, Quinn and Puck do the unthinkable. Bring back Rock. Oh and fall in love along the way. Add a bit of drama in as well."
1. Chapter 1

**Couples:**

**Santana + Brittany (obvs!)**

**Quinn + Rachel**

**Jake + Marley**

**Puck + ? (Open for vote)**

**Okay so I know with Darling everything's on fire I shouldn't start another one but I just wanted a variety and I was listening to one of my itunes playlists when I thought of this.**

**So enjoy and please tell me what you think, I also want some ideas of who Puck could end up with cause I really haven't got a clue!**

* * *

Brittany sighed as she listened to Rachel and Kitty preach, once again!, about the importance of keeping up the Academy's professional standards.

"Rock" Brittany didn't think she had ever heard such hate in one word before.

"What's the problem with rock?"

Kitty and Rachel spun round and stared at her.

"Britt look we go to an Academy. Right?"

"yes..." she answered slowly still unsure what the problem was.

"look Britt there is no place for rock where we are its loud, messy and... Disgusting"

Kitty nodded agreeing with Rachel, "these people that like rock. Well they're... They're just a bit..."

"yes?..."

Brittany wanted to push the subject because in all honesty she wanted to know what the hate towards rock was all about. Don't get her wrong she couldn't stand rock but she didn't understand why rock wasn't accepted at a music Academy. It's still music right?

"No Britt it's not" ok so apparently she has said that out loud, "Rock is reckless and disrespectful towards everything we represent at McKinley"

Brittany nodded. In all honesty she didn't want to be associated with people who liked rock because they scared her but she decided that beliefs were beliefs and music was music.

"Look Britt my cousin is going to this club tonight and it's a rock house. Why don't we take you so you can see what we mean?"

Brittany nodded she did want to see what the fuss was all about after all. The bell rang and the three of them pulled themselves up to make their way to the next lesson.

"So Rachel how's Finn?"

Nice one Kitty distract her!

"Oh you know same as usual we're going strong and anxiously awaiting his football scholarship. After that our future will be set with a shoe in for NYADA and all you know? Oh my. Last week Finn bought the loveliest pair of earrings..."

Sighing Brittany followed her friends and tuned Rachel out. She didn't need to hear how wonderful Finn was or what the latest thing he'd bought her was.

"Hey babe" looking up she grinned as her boyfriend Sam made his way towards her. Along with Finn and Jake.

"Hey!" she leant up and pecked his cheek grinning. She turned around only to scrunch her face up as Finn and Rachel practically sucked faces. Gagging Kitty turned towards her boyfriend Jake, leading him by the hand they stalked off. Sam grabbed Brittany's hand and led her off as well.

"So what are you doing tonight babe?"

Brittany smiled, "Rachel and Kitty are taking me to the rock house."

Sam frowned, "but that place is full of hot heads and you could get hurt?"

"Well Rachel and Kitty will be there but if you're worried then you should come too?"

He scoffed and shook his head, "No thanks, look my breaks over and I better find Finn and Jake. Get back before coach notices we are gone. I'll see you after school."

Kissing her cheek he walked off. How he had time to travel half way across town to see her every lunch break was beyond her but Brittany didn't mind it showed love and devotion something she was a sucker for. Grinning and biting her lip Brittany spun on her heal and made her way back towards class. She was determined to have a good time tonight.

* * *

"Order up!" Santana yelled across the diner and watched as a middle aged man made his way towards her.

"How much?" he grunted taking his food.

"12.35" She grinned at him as her threw down the cash on the side and walked away.

Counting up the money she frowned and yelled after him, "what no tip?!"

The man just flipped her off and carried on walking. Grumbling she pulled out a cloth and started to wipe down the tables.

"Ten minutes and then the lovely preps will be here!"

Santana grunted and turned to face the pink haired girl, "oh cause I just live serving people who go on about not being able to have the next Lexus for another week."

Quinn shrugged, "It brings the money in don't complain"

Santana shrugged and watched as her other friend Puck played the air guitar to whatever track he was blasting in his ear.

"Oil Puck wipe the tables!" Quinn threw him a cloth and laughed as it hit him square in the face. Their grins disappeared however when the first groups started to arrive.

"Brace yourself. They've arrived" Quinn sand in Santana's ear while making ghost noises. Laughing Santana shoved her and sighed looking around she noticed it was the usual groups.

"Hey san look" Santana looked where Puck was pointing and gulped as she watched six teens enter the diner. They were all preps and she could. Not. STAND. THEM.

She turned around to ask Quinn or Puck to take their orders but growled as she noticed that they both were suddenly busy. Quinn poked her tongue out while Puck winked at her. Flipping them both off she grabbed her pad and tucked it into her apron. The uniform wasn't so bad a black polo shirt tucked into shorts with a red apron. Making her way over Santana grimaced as the couples locking lips. She might have an ever so slightly growing crush on the blonde girl. Brittany, but she was with same so she had no chance.

"Hey" they all looked up with disgust, great, Santana thought, more hate.

"What can I get you all?"

Kitty sent her a sickly sweet smile, "I'll have a latte" Santana half smiled at her then look towards the others.

"Same" they all said at the same time. Nodding she turned around sighing with relief that she had gotten away without any verbal abuse, "wait"

Cringing and gripping the pad tighter she spun around, "yes?"

Kitty's grin grew as she cocked her head, "so I realised we don't even know your name. I mean no name tag? Are you that poor that you can't afford one?"

Grimacing Santana kept her temper under control, "Santana… do you need anything?"

Kitty's smile vanished replaced with a look of disgust, "What I need is for a waitress with decent money and no chance of theft hanging over them"

Santana growled, "Excuse me! I have never stolen anything!"

"Oh please. Face it there's no way you could afford that top let alone that outfit without theft being involved."

Santana shook her head, "I'm no thief!"

Kitty stood up now, "Oh really?"

Santana looked at her in shock. Looking around her she noticed every pair of eyes on her. But Kitty was still going on.

"I know you took it!"

Now Santana was beyond confused. Did she just step into an alternate universe where she missed the memo about the script? Seriously what was going on? Santana met Brittany's gaze and was horrified to discover a look of disgust.

"My necklace Santana!" Kitty said her name with such disgust.

"Look I have never seen your necklace okay! I didn't take it. I don't know where it is!"

Kitty scoffed and Santana could only watch in horror as the manager came out and looked between the two.

"What's going on here?"

Kitty pointed at Santana. "She has stolen my necklace!"

Santana scoffed, "I didn't take anything!"

The manager sighed and rubbed his temple. "Look Santana if you didn't do it then turn out your pockets?"

Santana nodded and dipped her hand into her first pocket. Nothing. Grinning she dipped into the next one. Her smile faltered as her hand locked around a chain. No. Pulling it out silence spread across the diner.

Santana shook her head in disbelief, "I didn't do it!"

Kitty scoffed and snatched back the necklace, "either she gets fired or I sue!"

The managers eyes widened and he shook his head, "no please!" he turned to Santana, "Santana..."

She shook her head, "Please! I just had a few days left! Please I need this money!"

He frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry..."

Santana held in the tears and looked back at the table. It was a mix of disgust and anger.

"Fine" Santana ripped off her apron and shoved it in his face.

She turned around and walked out of the diner shaking her head at Quinn and Puck who made to follow her, "forget it guys".

* * *

"I can't believe her!"

Brittany groaned Kitty had been retelling what happened in the diner constantly. It was starting to drive her mental.

"Kitty, no offence but why do you feel the need to repeat the story!"

"Because she was a thieving bitch Brittany and she deserves everything she got and more."

Rachel bit her lip and turned to Kitty, "did she really take it?"

Brittany sat up at this. She had been wondering the same thing.

"Of course she did Rachel, you think I'd make it up?"

"What to get her fired? Because it's not something you would do is it?"

Kitty grinned at them and shook her head, "guys she really took it and I would have called cops on her and have her locked up"

Brittany nodded but something still felt off about the whole thing. Right now they were in the car on their way to the rock house. Original name, still Brittany was nervous she had wanted to be there with Sam but she supposed a night out with her friends couldn't hurt.

They parked down the road and made their way up. It was just a rundown building on the edge of the city. It was a rundown part of town and she had never been here before. They made their way through the entrance. The crowd was rowdy and they shoved but inside was even more manic. People were climbing the beams and hanging off the banisters to the second floor. While staring at the stage where a band was in the middle of performing. Brittany bit her lip and looked to her friends.

"Let's go and get some drinks!" Kitty grabbed Brittany's arm and led her over to the bar.

They found an empty section at the end. Away from the crowd. Suddenly a massive roar and cheer erupted throughout the awaiting crowd.

"No bloody way!"

Looking up Brittany noticed her. Santana. She was working behind the bar. A shirt that was torn and came to just above her stomach and mini shorts that really covered nothing. Along with black boots. Her hair was down as opposed to the diner and she had smoky black make up on.

"Isn't that the girl from the diner?"

Brittany nodded and looked at Kitty who looked shocked and furious at the same time.

"But she can't be much older than us right?"

"Old enough to work here!"

Kitty shook her head, "still look at all this pigs called men any one of them could do something to her!"

Rachel shrugged, "her choice Kitty and it's a bit late to start feeling sorry!"

Brittany bit her lip and caught the girl's eye. Santana looked shocked for a moment and disappeared behind the back. She returned a moment later with the two others from the diner. Santana seemed to make her way over ever so slowly.

"Look if your here to get me fired leave now okay? I really need this job!"

She yelled over the music and crowd.

Kitty smirked, "we just want drinks"

Santana nodded, "what can I get you?"

"Surprise us!" Rachel smirked and began talking to Kitty. Complaining again about rock music.

Brittany stood there and watched Santana for a while as she worked. A few moments later she brought back their drinks and accepted the money off Kitty. She then turned around and served more customers.

"Hey Britt come dance?"

Brittany looked at Rachel and Kitty and shook her head. They both shrugged and swayed into the crowd with their drinks. For two people who hate rock they really were having a good time.

Brittany just sat there drinking and watching Santana. The girl handled the whole thing really well. She got the job done and avoided the drunken hands trying to grab her. After meeting Brittany's gaze for a few moments the girl pulled back and whispered something into the pink girl's ear. The girl nodded and the next thing Brittany new Santana had jumped over the bar and occupied the seat between Brittany and the wall.

"Do you stare at people often?"

Brittany scoffed and shook her head, "don't let it go to your head it just confuses me how someone can lose and gain a job in one day"

Santana laughed and poured herself a beer. Shaking her head she took a sip and replied "I worked two jobs before!"

Brittany frowned, "but? How?"

Santana smiled again "one during the day and one till three in the mourning"

Brittany's eyes widened, "what this one?"

Santana nodded "well I wasn't working at the diner till three"

Brittany gapped at her, "how log was the shift?"

Santana frowned and thought for a moment, "diner was 8 till 5 this is 6 till three"

Brittany gapped again "but that's like a few hours' sleep"

Santana shrugged, "I needed the money"

She stared at the girl and shook her head, "why work here though?"

"It pays well"

"But they're pigs" she indicated to the crowd.

Santana nodded, "but I needed the money and it's a rock bar. I love rock!"

"Do you perform?" she nodded towards the stage.

Santana shook her head, "no. Employees aren't allowed."

Brittany cocked her head then realised something, "you keep saying you needed the money? Don't you still?"

Santana sighed and put down her empty beer bottle, "no I got accepted for a scholarship and they're paying for my lodgings now"

"So you can quit working here?"

Santana shook her head "I still need food and the times are good"

"But you need to rest if you're going into education! You can't do that with night shifts!"

Santana suddenly became angry, "look I don't have mommy or daddy buying me cars left right and centre okay! Open your eyes this is the real world for me where I have to work every hour just to scrape buy and work myself to the bone just so I can have a shot at life!"

Brittany opened her mouth but closed it again in shock.

Sighing Santana pulled herself up and over the bar again, "I gotta get back to work. See you around. Or not"

Brittany nodded and shrugged walking off to find her friends.

* * *

Brittany dragged herself out of the club. She wasn't drunk but she had managed to lose Rachel and Kitty during the night so now she was alone on a Friday night without a ride.

It didn't take long for her to walk into trouble either apparently.

A few of the men from the club were still hanging around outside. Smoking and drinking. They noticed Brittany straight off and started calling to her. When she didn't respond they crossed the street and made their way over.

"Hey there. Where are you going on this fine evening?"

One of the men grabbed her arm whilst the other went behind her and handed the last one her bag. She was took afraid to speak so she shook her head and tried to pull away. They just held tighter and laughed at her efforts grinning at her failed attempt.

"I don't think she wants to play Josh?"

The man named josh stepped closer and now Brittany could smell the drink on his breath. It made her feel sick.

"Oh she will. Trust me"

Now Brittany was crying and terrified and she had every right to be.

"Oil! Leave her alone!"

They all spun round and Brittany recognised Santana walking over. She had changed into a pair of ripped jeans with a black top and leather jacket.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to join in too?"

Santana just scoffed and shoved her way through them. Grabbing Brittany's bag she pried josh's hand off of her.

"C'mon Brittany"

Santana started to lead her away but it was clear that they weren't giving up that easily. Josh followed on behind them until Santana came to a stop. She shoved the terrified blonde behind her and glared at the man.

"You're a pig! Piss off!"

Grinning josh grabbed Santana's arm and tried to move her. She must have been stronger than she looked because she didn't budge.

"I said piss off"

Josh growled and back handed her across the face. Santana held her cheek for a moment before she shoved him away from her.

Josh seemed to laugh before facing her again, "You shouldn't have done that"

Josh grabbed Santana's shoulder and punches her in the face. Brittany cried out as Santana stumbled back. Shocked with the blow and holding her bleeding mouth.

"You've managed to ruin my night now Santana. Thank you for that but this isn't over." with that josh turned around and stalked off.

The moment they were gone Brittany twisted Santana around.

"Oh god! Please let me help you!"

Santana shook her head and placed her hand over her bloodied lip. She started to walk away but Brittany grabbed her arm.

"At least let me drive you home!"

The younger girl seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. Grinning Brittany led them over to her car.

The ride was quiet with the occasional direction from Santana. Brittany noticed the lack of houses and the increase in apartments and she wasn't surprised when they eventually pulled up outside one.

Turning towards Santana Brittany smiled weakly, "can I please come in just to check out your lip?"

Santana stared at her for a while before slowly nodding and leading the way out of the car. She led Brittany up a flight of stairs and another until they reached the fifth the floor. She led her to the number 29 door and pulled out her key from her pocket, still holding her lip. She then opened the door and led the way inside.

After closing the door Brittany looked around. It was a small apartment. To the left was a sofa by a small window with a coffee table between it and the TV. To the right was a kitchen with two doors leading off. Santana returned from one with a first aid bag which Brittany guessed must have been the bathroom. She then opened the second door and indicated for Brittany to follow.

This room was fairly small with a double bed cramped in with a small window to the left and a wardrobe squashed to the side. Brittany noticed a guitar case propped up against the wall as well.

Santana was sitting on the bed still holding her lip whilst trying to open the box. Brittany grinned and sat cross legged in front of her. She leant forward and opens the box.

As she began clearing up the blood she tried to avoid the warm eyes searching her. It was then that Brittany noticed how deep the cut was. Santana hissed as she dabbed at it and Brittany rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"I'm sorry does it really hurt?"

Santana shook her head but grimaced with the movements causing Brittany to chuckle and carry on with cleaning it up.

After she was done and had binned the bloodied material she made her way back into Santana's room. The girl was sound asleep and completely out of it. Smiling Brittany knelt down and stroked the girl's hair noticing the way she smiled in her sleep at the touch. Realising she should probably get home Brittany wrote out Santana a quick note and left it, along with some painkillers, on her bedside table. With one last look at the sleeping girl Brittany made her way back home.

* * *

**So again please tell me what you think! E x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey mini rockers (like?)

So I know exactly where I'm going with this story, I just created a playlist for it even if I don't use all the songs, anyone one me to post it on YouTube? Up to you!

So about Puck? My friend suggested that he should be gay? One word. NO! Puck just doesn't come across like that and I have enough gay's in this story.

So I really am trying to think who he should end up with and I'm still stumped. So it is pretty much between Faberry and Quick! I'll put it to a vote! Please review for that one or message me!

So again enjoy and on with the story! x

* * *

**_8 months later…_**

**Love is like a bomb**

**…**

**B-Bomb**

**…**

**B-Bomb**

**…**

**Love is like a bomb**

"Wooo!"

Puck growled and leant over to turn the radio down then glared at the Latine who was standing up and hollering out of the car as they drove down the motorway.

"Santana sit down!"

Quinn laughed and threw her arms up and her head back, "Oh give it a rest Puck and live!"

"I do live but I don't fancy getting caught by the police on our first day Quinn!"

Santana laughed and threw herself back onto the seat. She leant back over and turned the music back up.

**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on**

**Livin' like a lover with a radar phone**

**Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp**

**Demolition woman, can I be your man?**

**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light**

**Television lover, baby, go all night**

**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**

**Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah**

"Santana!"

She laughed again and shoved Puck's head, "Oh give it a rest and relax geez!"

He growled back at her, "I am relaxed!"

Quinn shook her head from the backseat and laughed as they continue to argue, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we turn up!"

Santana turned around and high-fived her, "Yep! We're their worst nightmare!"

Puck nodded and laughed along with them as they made their way up the motorway.

**Hey!**

**C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up**

**Break the bubble, break it up**

**Pour some sugar on me**

**Ooh, in the name of love**

**Pour some sugar on me**

**C'mon, fire me up**

**Pour your sugar on me**

**Oh, I can't get enough**

Santana watched Puck as he nodded along to the song and rolled her eyes, "Come on it's Rock Puck ROCK! What happened to being a hard-core rock star!"

"Santana I'm driving I can't exactly do the air guitar can I?"

Santana slumped back, "You could try" she mumbled.

Puck rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder, "Come on cheer up! We're finally going to school and not just any school but McKinley!"

Quinn poked her head between the two seats, "Yeah where Rock is banned Puck!"

"Not the point we got these scholarships, time to start acting grateful!"

Santana laughed and looked at him, "You sound like my mom!"

"At least one of us does", Quinn quipped.

Santana frowned and shoved Quinn's head back through the seats and onto the backseat, "Piss off!"

Puck laughed and shook his head. He then leant over and turned up the radio further. They all leant back and let the song carry them the rest of the way. Oh yeah, they were definitely McKinley's worst nightmare.

**Pour some sugar on me**

**Ooh, in the name of love**

**Pour some sugar on me**

**C'mon fire me up**

**Pour your sugar on me**

**Oh, I can't get enough**

**I'm hot, sticky sweet**

**From my head to my feet yeah**

* * *

Rachel was moaning. Again. It was driving Brittany mental, she was her best friend but sometimes she just really didn't care. Like at all! And today was one of those days.

"Kitty I just don't understand what you are insinuating!"

Oh yeah and Kitty was arguing back, encouraging Rachel to carry on. The blonde internally groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying Rach you were a little off key at the end there!"

Rachel stood motionless for a few moments before…, "OFF KEY!? I'll have you know I was NOT off key! You're the Pitchy one Kitty! And another thing…"

And off she goes…

They were on their way to their lockers. First day of senior year and Brittany had to admit she was pretty hyped. Her relationship with Sam was going strong, her grade were getting better setting her up for a prefect year and she hadn't had another run in with rock since that night. It had been a silent agreement between the three of them not to mention that night and none of them had returned to that club. All-in-all the night had gone terribly and it had been a bad idea from the start. Brittany had also made a point of not going near Santana again, the girl was trouble and Brittany didn't need someone like that brining her down.

Of course nothing's perfect and Brittany had just seen something that proved that. In fact it wasn't something it _someone_, three of them to be exact.

Her jaw dropped as silence filled the crowded corridor. Everyone had turned their head towards the front doors.

"What are they doing here?"

Brittany ignored Sam who had appeared behind her with Kitty and Finn and continued to stare.

Santana, Puck and Quinn were strolling through. They looked around and held their heads up in a 'I don't give a fuck' manner. Puck was wearing sunglasses, even though it wasn't sunny (it was a pretty miserable day), along with a worn leather jacket. Quinn had her pink hair held back by a bandana and was wearing a worn grey shirt over a top. Santana was a mix between Puck and Quinn, she had a leather jacket over a worn shirt, her hair held back by a bandana, skinny jeans and (like the other two) combat boots.

Everyone was staring and the corridor was complete silence. Nobody moved or made a sound. The three seemed to stop in the middle and confirmed everyone's fears by walking over to a set of lockers and, to everyone's horror, opening them.

"_No_"

"Rachel be quiet!"

"I will not be quiet Finn! This place is for music and those who care about education! They don't care they're just here to mess all around, they like rock not music! They'll disrupt us all and what's worse they will ruin the school's reputation!"

Rachel was fuming and Brittany stepped back slightly, she had never seen the girl like this before and it was kinda scary.

It was only Kitty that seemed to be enjoying this new revelation, "Good then I can make their lives a living hell"

Rachel scoffed, "I don't care what you do just get them out of here before they do something!"

With that said she spun on her heel and stormed off dragging Finn behind her. Kitty shrugged and took one last look at them before turning to Jake, "Come on I need something to calm me down"

They took off as well leaving Brittany with Sam. She turned to her boyfriend, "Should I say goodbye then? Don't you need to get to school?"

He nodded, "Yeah babe, I'll see you later and show those three losers what talent is from me yeah?"

Brittany nodded and leant in to give him a quick peck before he walked off to find his friends.

* * *

Santana had made it to lunch and that was something she was quite proud of. The amount of glares they had received coming in she had expected to receive a lot more arguments but so far she had only received disgusted looks. She could deal with them, she worked in the Rock House which was mental on a slow day. Contrary to popular belief Santana loved her job, sure the manager was an idiotic and needed a bad hair cut but he was her kind of guy. Unlike the dinner she got to be around what she loved most, Rock! In her opinion it was the best thing in life. Most thought it was heavy, head banging and encouraged drugs and drinking, awful stereotype in her opinion. Rock was so much more than that and she would prove it to every kid in this school and she wouldn't leave until she had!

Okay so that's probably easier said than done considering but all they needed was a demonstration into her world.

Her inner monologue was cut short by Puck and Quinn sitting down opposite her. They had just one period left and that was all together.

"Looking forward to last period?" Puck handed her a coffee and bag of chips. Whilst sitting down with his own food. Large chips, burger and a diet coke (He was on a diet after all, Santana rolled her eyes).

Quinn and Santana smirked and nodded. Last period was open mic Vocal . _Seriously? They couldn't think of a better name!_

"Oh yeah! Time to show this school how to Rock!"

Several students in ear shot turned around to glare at them, "Careful Santana the 'R' word is banned remember?"

Puck and Santana laughed at that, it was true. If you even hummed a rock song or mentioned the word the amount of glares you received was mental! Several times today Santana had been tempted to yell back at them all.

"It's stupid though I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as Rockphobic!"

Quinn took a sip from her coffee and shrugged, "Maybe there is and we just didn't get the memo"

Santana laughed again and shook her head, "Some people need to pull their heads out of their asses!" Taking a swig of her coffee she grinned at the other two.

Quinn smiled back and nudged Santana's foot nodding to someone behind her. Looking over her shoulder she watched as Kitty, Rachel and Brittany entered the cafeteria. They met her gaze and Santana sent them her friendliest smile (well she hoped it came off as friendly). Rachel scoffed and walked off, followed quickly by Kitty and Brittany (who had ignored her completely)

"Ooooh! Gutted Santana! That, that right there was pure rejection that was!"

Glaring at Puck she threw a chip in his face, "Fuck off and get back to your life's goal of fattening up"

Puck frowned at this, "I am not fat!"

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Yet!"

Puck shook his head, "Never will you stop saying that?"

"Don't go getting all defensive I'm just saying several burger's is fine but when you eat like ten a day! Now that's just not needed!"

"Shut up Santana"

A few seconds later another chip connected with his face, followed by laughter from both girls.

* * *

Brittany, Rachel and Kitty were sitting in their last period and once again talk had turned to the school's three newest student's.

"I just don't understand why they're here!"

Kitty's scowl had stayed plastered on her face all day and Rachel seemed hell bent on keeping it there.

"I heard they got a scholarship" Brittany mumbled.

She had spent most of the day hearing different rumours about the three stooges but had only really paid attention when Mr. Shue had started to confirm some of them for her during break. Not that she cared about them she just wanted to know how they got in.

Rachel nodded, "Makes sense I mean they wouldn't be able to afford to go here otherwise, but I want to know now is why?"

Kitty came out of her haze and looked at Rachel, "Why what?"

"Why they got given a scholarship!" She practically yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes darted between them waiting for a reaction. Brittany didn't know what she was expecting a sudden cry of shock? An offer to start a riot? Although by Rachel's standards it would be a petition because she doesn't do anything that could 'harm her future on Broadway' as quoted by the girl herself.

"What does it matter?"

Kitty and Rachel stared at her eyes wide, "What? All I'm saying is they're here and there's nothing we can do about it"

She really was getting tired of the same conversation day in day out. No doubt it would be a constant subject now as well.

"Oh course it matters Brittany! We need to know everything if we're going to get rid of them!"

Brittany shrugged and then looked at Kitty who was staying silent through most of this, "Don't you feel bad enough that you got Santana fired? Now you want to ruin her school career too?"

Kitty bit her lip and seemed to mull over it for a second. In fact she looked genuinely guilty, but as soon as it came it was gone, she scoffed, "No Britt! They don't deserve to be here! Rachel's right they need to go! If you won't help then fine!"

The blonde sighed knowing she didn't have much choice in the matter really, "No I'm good I'll help, I didn't say I liked them here ok?"

They seemed pleased with her response and so turned around at the sound of the door opening, but instead of Mr. Shue entering it was Puck, Santana and Quinn. They made their way to the back of the class ignoring the stares and kept to themselves.

"Well looks like the three musketeers are in our class!"

Brittany and Rachel sniggered at Kitty's comment but it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn who was on her feet in seconds, "Sorry I missed that?"

Kitty stood up so they were the same height and looked around in mock confusion, "Oh sorry were you talking to me?"

The girl glared back and hissed, "Yes"

"Sorry I didn't hear you all the way back there" She batted her eyelashes at the other girl.

"Trying to hint something?" Quinn had stepped closer so they were literally nose to nose.

"Sorry could you step back you smell of failure and disappointment, I don't want to catch it"

Quinn growled at this and shoved Kitty, "Do you have a problem with me or something Kitty Cat?"

Now Kitty's smile had disappeared, it was replaced by anger and she was the one to step forward this time, "Yes I have a problem with you, you and your friends!"

"Well spit it out so I can get on with my life!"

Kitty growled, "You three" she indicated to the two behind her, "Don't belong here! This is a place for serious performs not people who are going to yell into a microphone and pretend that it's music!"

Quinn was laughing now and Santana and Puck had joined her. The three of them made their way to the front of the room much to the confusion of the class.

"You want to see rock?"

Rachel's mouth dropped and Brittany gasped, "They're not!"

Puck made his way over to the guitar as did Santana and Quick went to the drums. They seemed to have a silent conversation then suddenly Quinn started playing. Then Puck and Santana joined in on guitar, as they did they moved out to the middle of the room.

Kitty's eyes widened, "They are!"

**[Quinn]**

**I saw him dancing there by the record machine**

** I knew he must have been about seventeen**

** The beat was going strong**

** Playing my favourite song**

** And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me**

** And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me**

**[Santana]**

**Singing, I love rock and roll**

** So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

** I love rock and roll**

** So come and take your time and dance with me**

**[****_Puck:_**** Ow!]**

**[Quinn]**

**He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name**

** But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same**

** He said, "Can I take you home **

**Where we can be alone?"**

** And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me**

** Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me**

**Singing, I love rock and roll**

** So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

** I love rock and roll**

** So come and take your time and dance with me**

** [****_Puck:_**** Ow!]**

**He said, "Can I take you home **

**Where we can be alone?"**

** Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me**

** And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me**

**[Santana]**

**Singing I love rock and roll**

** So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

** I love rock and roll**

** So come and take your time and dance with me**

**[Puck]**

**I love rock and roll**

** So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

** I love rock and roll**

** So come and take your time and dance with**

**[Santana]**

**I love rock and roll**

** So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

** I love rock and roll**

** So come and take your time and dance with**

**[Puck]**

**I love rock and roll**

** So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

** I love rock and roll**

** So come and take your time and dance with**

**[Santana] **

**I love rock and roll**

** So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

** I love rock and roll**

** So come and take your time and dance with me**

Santana strummed the last note and Quinn smashed the last beat on the drums. The whole room was silent and Brittany had to admit that she was pleasantly impressed. The Latina had a good voice and so did the other two. There was no doubt they'd done that before, the way they carried themselves when performing was impressive and Brittany knew that even Rachel couldn't deny that.

The blonde turned to her friends and noticed how stunned they were but they weren't looking at the teens, they were looking at the door. Mr. shue was there and he looked furious.

"Figgins office! NOW!"

Brittany didn't miss the smug looks on Kitty and Rachel's faces as they left the room full of still frozen and stunned teens.

* * *

**Okay and curtain! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Little Rockers (catchy)! Thought i'd type this out.**

**Few reasons but main reason is im freaking over my french speaking exam so yanno *silent scream***

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Ells x**

* * *

Music was blasting out of the car when they finally pulled up outside the school. Santana groaned as she looked over the building in disdain. Quinn got out first smirking as Santana attempted and failed to wake up properly.

"You know you have an alarm clock"

Santana opened the car door and winced as she slammed it shut. Turning round to face Quinn she shrugged, "Your point?"

The other girl laughed and shook her head, grabbing her back out of the car she hit the Latina over the back of the head, "Use it!"

Santana laughed and shook her head making her way up the steps. When they got up to the top they realised Puck hadn't followed them, they turned around and laughed at the sight of the boy. He had his head thrown back and was snoring loudly.

Quinn turned to her, "Should we wake him?"

Santana met her gaze and both girls burst into laughter, "Nah he'll figure it out!"

With one final look at him they both turned round and headed inside the school.

* * *

Brittany rushed up the school steps clinging to her sheet music and notes. She gasped again, god she was late. _I'm so dead, so dead! _

The blonde grimaced as she quickly opened her locker and several books fell out. Quickly shoving them back in and taking out the ones she needed, she slammed the locker shut. Breathing heavily and spinning round Brittany groaned again realising her class was on the other side of the school. Looking up at the clock she sprinted down the corridor determined to not be late.

When Brittany finally arrived at her class her teacher was in the middle of talking. He looked up as she entered and nodded, "Ah Miss Pierce nice of you to finally join us"

"Sorry sir", she mumbled looking down.

The teacher shrugged and surveyed the class, "Well there's one seat left, go and sit down."

Nodding she made her way over to her seat but groaned at who was slouching in the seat next to it. Sitting down she tried to ignore the other girl who was looking at her expectantly. Ignoring her further she pulled out her book and listened to their teacher. God she hated Spanish.

It was only when he started handing out paper that the girl finally spoke.

"Santana Lopez" She held out her hand.

Brittany looked at her then down at her hand. The other girl was looking at her and then raised her hand again, "You shake it"

Brittany frowned, "I know I'm stupid"

The Latina pulled her hand back, "I didn't say you were Pierce"

The blonde looked her slightly annoyed, "Then don't treat me like I am and how do you know my name?"

Santana smirked and indicated to the teacher, "He called you Pierce and unless he's got a serious eyesight problem that's your name"

Brittany smiled slightly and nodded. She then looked down at the work and frowned.

Santana spoke again making her look up, "Don't you like Spanish?"

The blonde bit her lip, "It's not that I don't like it I just don't get it"

The other girl nodded and then pulled the work towards her, she then wrote something down on another piece of paper, "That's the main outline, just put your opinion and description in the spaces"

Brittany looked at her open mouthed for a moment then looked down at the page. She filled in the gaps and then looked back up, shocked to see Santana had written a whole page, "How did you do that?"

Santana looked at her confused, "Do what?"

Brittany indicated to the completed page, "That, you wrote a whole page!"

Santana nodded and smiled, "I'm fluent in Spanish"

"Oh, is that why your listening to music"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked and pulled back her hair to reveal a set of headphones.

Brittany shook her head, "No I can just hear it, what you listening to?"

Santana grinned and pulled out a headphone and gave it to Brittany. She listened for a few moments before handing it back, "What's that?"

"Jukebox hero by Foreigner"

Brittany shrugged, "Never heard it before, is it rock?"

The Latina laughed and nodded putting the headphone back in. They sat in silence for a few moments, Santana occasionally pointing out where she had gone wrong and fixing it for her.

Suddenly she pulled away and asked, "How come you were late?"

Brittany sighed and looked up from her work, "I came in alone today"

"You usually come in with someone?"

She nodded, "I usually come in with Kitty and Rachel but Kitty's got a hospital appointment and Rachel's in California with her dad's"

Santana nodded then looked back up, "So your alone today?"

Brittany nodded and shrugged, "I don't mind"

Santana shook her head as the bell went and started to pack her things away, "Come sit with me and my friends"

Brittany bit her lip as Santana handed her bag to her, "I don't know…"

They made their way out the class and continued on down the hall, "Come on! Don't want you sitting on your own do we?"

They stopped outside of Brittany's class, "Okay fine!"

Santana smiled, "Great what do you have before Lunch?"

"Dance"

She smiled again, "I'll meet you outside the dance studio!"

With that the other girl walked away leaving the Blonde to wonder what on earth she'd just gotten herself into.

* * *

_The three of them filled into Figgins office looking anywhere but the man himself. Santana was staring at her feet uncomfortably whilst Quinn was looking at the ceiling and Puck had suddenly found the bookcase extremely interesting._

_"What is the William?" The man asked as Shue entered behind them._

_The man looked like he was ready to blow someone's head off as he glared at the students who weren't making eye contact with him, "These three students were performing… rock… in the classroom before I had arrived"_

_Silence filled the office as Figgins comprehended the information, finally he leant forward, "I will not expelle you"_

_The three of them looked up shocked at his words. They then looked between them grinning like maniacs, They get to stay!_

_"However!", That brought them back to reality as they looked back at him, "That does not mean you will not be punished, Rock is banned at this school and performing such a thing again will not be allowed. It is disruptive and corrupts the mind. You three will have three strikes. Strike one, gone. Two more and you will also be gone. Do not take me or this school for granted"_

_The three of them nodded wildly, "You will attend Saturday detention this Saturday, now get out of my sight"_

_They quickly scrambled out of the office, they would take whatever punishment as long as they could stay at this school._

* * *

Brittany walked over to the speakers and turned them up. She then made her way back to the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath she looked herself over in the mirror and started to move to the music. She loved dancing in the class but she preferred staying after, being able to move in her own selected way, at her own pace, style and music. As the song picked up so did her movements, she pushed herself further using all the space in the room. She finally calm to a halt as the song ended. A slow clap suddenly filled the room and she looked in the mirror and spotted Santana in the doorway.

"That was really good Pierce"

Brittany grinned and turned around, "Thanks and it's Brittany"

The girl and nodded and made her way over to the speakers, "Ever danced to live music?"

Brittany watched her wearily, "It's not rock is it?"

Santana laughed and plugged in her ipod finding the song she wanted she pressed play and turned around, "Trust me"

Brittany looked at her wearily but nodded anyway. Oddly she did trust her, Sort of.

[Santana]

**So at my show on Monday**

**I was told that someday**

**You'd be on your way to better things**

**It's not about your make-up**

**Or how you try to shape up**

**To these tiresome paper dreams**

**Paper dreams honey**

Brittany smiled and started to get into the music, moving around the room at more calming pace than before.

**So now you pour your heart out**

**You're telling me you're far out**

**You're all about to lie down for your cause**

**But you don't pull my strings**

**Cause I'm a better girl**

**Moving on to better things**

**But uh oh, I love her because**

**She moves in her own way**

**But uh oh, she came to my show**

**Just to hear about my day**

Brittany grinned as she noticed Santana make her way around the room out of the corner of her eye.

**And at the show on Tuesday**

**She was in her mindset**

**Tempered firs and spangled boots**

**Looks are deceiving**

**Making me believe it**

**And these tiresome paper dreams**

**Paper dreams honey, yeah**

**So won't you go far**

**Tell me you're a keeper**

**You're all about to lie down for your cause**

**But you don't pull my strings because**

**Cause I'm a better girl**

**Moving on to better things**

**But uh oh, I love her because**

**She moves in her own way**

**But uh oh, she came to my show**

**Just to hear about my day**

Brittany made her way over to where Santana was standing pulled her into the dance with her, She wasn't as quick on her feet but she was better than some of the other dancers in her class.

**Yes our wish's that we never made it**

**Through all the summers**

**We kept them up instead of**

**Kicking us back down to the suburbs**

**Yes our wish's that we never made it**

**Through all the summers**

**We kept them up instead of**

**Kicking us back down to the suburbs**

**But uh oh, I love her because**

**She moves in her own way**

**But uh oh, she came to my show**

**Just to hear about my day**

**But uh oh, I love her because**

**She moves in her own way**

**But uh oh, she came to my show**

**Just to hear about my day**

Brittany grinned as the song finished and then noticed how close her and Santana where. Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard and she had a sudden strange temptation to close the gap between them. Before she could act on it though Santana had recovered and pulled away, though still holding onto her.

"I told you, you could trust me"

Brittany recovered and grinned pulling away and walking over to her bag, "I never doubted it, Let me get changed then we can go to lunch. Santana nodded as the blonde walked away.

As soon as she was round the corner she mentally slapped herself. She just met Santana today and she had almost kissed her! Sure she had known she was Bi for a while but she didn't know if Santana was into that. Besides she had a boyfriend and it wouldn't be that most intelligent thing she had ever done. God Sam would flip!

After getting changed she walked back into the dance studio to find Santana leaning against the wall by the exit. She grinned as she noticed the blonde come back in.

"Ready?"

Brittany nodded and followed Santana into the now crowded hallway, "You've got a really nice voice by the way"

The Latina looked up and smiled sheepishly and mumbled a thanks before continuing, "Not as good as you anyway, You're a really good dancer! Think I know why you're here!"

She smiled as the other girl nudged her side, "Thanks but your still a good singer, you can't even deny it!"

Santana laughed and shook her head. They made their way into the cafeteria and went over to get some food, "What you having?"

Brittany shrugged and looked around before choosing a drink, sandwich and an apple. Santana grinned as she picked up a bag of chips and drink, "I'm more fun than health!"

The blonde laughed and shook her head, "I can see that! So anything I should know about your friends?"

Santana thought for a moment before shrugging, "Just that Miss Frizzy Pink hair is Quinn and the moron is Puck"

Brittany laughed again and followed Santana over to a separate table where two people were sitting. She guessed this was Quinn and Puck. She sat down between Santana and Quinn.

"Oi! This is Brittany, she's eating with us today that ok?"

Puck looked at her and winked, "Totally!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to Brittany, "Ignore him, I'm Quinn and that idiot is Puck!"

Brittany smiled and started to eat as they began chatting. Puck turned to Santana and frowned, "I don't appreciate you two leaving me in the car this morning and not waking me up!"

Quinn raised her hands up, "Hey hey! My car my rules and the rules state no snoring loudly in the back so you had to be punished!"

Santana nodded agreeing with Quinn. Puck pouted making the other three laugh, "Santana fell asleep!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah but Santana doesn't snore!"

Puck scoffed at this, "I don't snore Quinn!"

It was Santana's turn to laugh now, "Yeah you do! You sound like a dirty great animal!"

The others laughed and Puck and Quinn continued on with the argument. Santana turned to Brittany and smiled, "Do you drive?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah but my car's in for repairs this week, that's another reason why I was late"

Santana seemed to think for a minute before nodding, "Ok well do you want a lift to and from school this week?"

She looked at her in surprised but saw that she was sincere, "You don't have to do that Santana!"

She shrugged, "I want to! Get a lift home with us today and then I can pick you up tomorrow"

Brittany bit her lip unsure, noticing this Santana spoke again, "Come on! Please, I'd hate for you to be stranded"

Laughing she nodded and the other girl literally jumped with joy, "Great I'll meet you outside your class after school yeah? What you got?"

"Maths"

Santana grinned and turned back to the other two who were half listening and half still arguing, "That alright by you guys?"

They both shrugged and nodded, "Fine by us"

The rest of lunch was definitely one of the most enjoyable Brittany had had in a long time. Usually it was just Kitty and Rachel arguing but today she actually laughed and joined in with the conversation. Even though her life was different to these three she felt she had more in common with them than her actual friends.

* * *

There was five minutes left of the lesson and Brittany was counting down the seconds. She really wanted to get out and, yes she admits it, see Santana. The girl had made an impression on her that she was not expecting and she was actually looking forward to have a reason to spend time with her for the rest of the week. She hadn't expected to like Santana so much all those weeks ago in the dinner but then again she had never had a reason to get to know her or even talk to her. Now however, it was completely different she had a reason to.

At that moment the bell rang and she literally scrambled to pack her things away in her bag. Even with rushing herself Santana had somehow beat her to it. The girl was waiting there outside her class and greeted her with a grin the moment she spotted her. They made their way over to Brittany's locker.

"How was class?"

Brittany shrugged opening her locker and putting her books away, "Alright, boring though because I didn't have anyone to talk to, you?"

Santana leant against the lockers, "Boring as hell"

Brittany laughed and shook her head, closing her locker they made their way outside where Quinn and Puck were in the car waiting for them. Quinn started up the car once she saw them and they climbed into the backseat. Just as they were pulling away Puck turned on the radio in time for the next song. As it started the three friends whooped and hollered. Brittany, confused, looked to Santana.

**Living easy, loving free**

** Season ticket on a one-way ride**

** Asking nothing, leave me be**

** Taking everything in my stride**

** Don't need reason, don't need rhyme**

** Ain't nothing I would rather do**

** Going down, party time**

** My friends are gonna be there too**

Santana turned to Brittany and smiled, "One of the best songs ever Britt, ready…"

[Santana, Puck, Quinn]

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the Highway to hell**

Brittany laughed and shook her head at their goofiness. They really were one of a kind.

Quinn grinned and looked in the mirror, "Hey Brittany where do you live?"

Brittany looked out the window and pointed, "Two more Roads then take the first left"

Quinn nodded and the blonde turned to her left where Santana was still singing along with the song. Noticing it was coming back to the chorus Brittany opened her mouth and joined in.

[Santana and Brittany]

** I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

** (Don't stop me)**

Puck laughed looking in the mirror, "I love this chick!"

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and burst into laughter. Grinning Brittany watched as Santana finished off the song.

[Santana]

**And I'm going down, all the way down**

** I'm on the highway to hell**

Santana took a small bow as everyone cheered and Brittany clapped looking at her, "Once again Santana, amazing voice"

She looked up at her and blushed slightly, "Thanks"

They both grinned at each other and Brittany noticed they were near her house, "Up here on the left Quinn"

The girl nodded and pulled over, just as Brittany was getting out she heard the other door slam and turned around, surprised to find Santana walking up the path with her.

The girl shrugged at Brittany's questioning look, "Just wanted to make sure you got home safe, Britt"

Brittany laughed at the shorter girl and rolled her eyes, "Well thanks for that but I'm fine"

Santana shrugged, "I know"

A comfortable silence settled between them before Brittany looked up at her house, sighing she looked back at Santana, "Well thanks and see you tomorrow I guess?"

Santana nodded and turned to leave before Brittany pulled her back and lightly pecked her cheek, "Thanks again"

With that Brittany made her way up the path laughing lightly at the dazed Latina, "Bye Santana!", she called out before closing the door.

She bit her lip blushing slightly before suddenly realising something, Santana had called her Britt.

* * *

**I can hear you all now, WHAT!? yep they almost kissed! Did Britt make up for it? maybe not :/**

**I don't how long till they get together but it won't be fore at the very earliest another chapter or so. **

**Watch this space! please review xxx**


End file.
